Blood Cure
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: Zelgadiss finds a cure, but it requires he use the blood from the person who loves him most. Who might that be? Amelia's in it... Could it possibly work? Xelloss is present... What's the catch? Gourry and Lina are with him... So, should he be worried?


The Blood Cure 

A Slayers Challenge FanFic 

–- by Kaeru Shisho   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What?!" The young human who looked like a demon shouted. "What did you say?" 

"I said, heh...heh," the red-haired sorceress repeated with a smile, "I found your cure. Right here. Take a look." She handed over the heavy tome and dusted off her hands. 

Nearly ripping it out of Lina's hands in his excitement, Zelgadiss took the ancient book and eagerly read the passage. After a moment or two, he scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Sounds improbable and a bit... macabre." 

"You mean finding someone who...admires you to the depths of their soul seems a bit lurid to you?" That was an unasked for third party making a nuisance of himself. Zel heard the smile in the demon's voice as Xelloss materialized overhead. "Or is it that hard drawing blood from a... Oof!" 

Zelgadiss landed a punch to the demon man's mouth, silencing him. "Stay out of my business," he said in a terse growl. Turning to Lina he said in a low voice, "Well, that settles it, I guess. I'm on my way." 

Lina asked, "To Seyruun? Hey, Gourry and I are heading that way ourselves." 

"We are?" Gourry looked baffled. "I thought we were all goin' ta stomp grapes in Zef...Zelfy...someplace?" 

"Zephilia," Zelgadiss supplied. "That's right, you two go on." With the giant book tucked safely under his arm, he shook his head. "I don't think I'll need any help." 

"Suit yourself." Grinning conspiratorially, Lina added, "Though I'd kinda hate to miss you tryin' ta drain the princess of a bit a blood." 

Zelgadiss blushed to his wiry hair roots. "What makes you think she'll agree...?" 

"Ah, Lina?" Gourry cleared his throat, interrupting Zel's muttering. "Is Zel a vampire now?" 

"A vampire? Where did you get that idea? Oh..." Lina frowned. "Not what you think... It's for his cure. The spell requires blood from the one who loves him the most. And since that must be Amelia..." 

Gourry blinked and shook his head before saying, "I don't think so..." 

Lina thumped the tall swordsman on the head. "Idiot! Of course, Amelia! She's had a crush on Zel for years. I'm sure she won't mind giving him some of her blood for the spell. 'Course, he'll need the power of my charm and influence. Come on, then. If we get movin' we'll get there in time for free room and board! Which..." she added resolutely, "Sounds a whole lot better than helping with the wine harvest for a few bucks, right?" 

"Ah...sure does, Lina!" Gourry beamed brightly down at the petite girl he loved with all his heart. His sound advice to the contrary was immediately forgotten. 

Zelgadiss was about to disagree, but knowing that stopping Lina was futile, he simply shrugged and stepped in behind Gourry. 

"Ahem..." 

Zel looked askance at the demon floating alongside him and snarled, "Go away." 

"My, my, aren't you in a mood? And with your cure in sight? What's the matter? Perhaps I should take another look at that incantation..." he snatched the book out of Zel's grasp and blinked out of sight. 

"Xelloss! NO!" Zelgadiss yelled, shaking his fist in the air. "Give that back you bastard!" 

"Ah, calm down. I got it memorized. Don't you?" Lina waved her hand dismissively over her shoulder to Zel at her back. 

"Of course I do." Zel snorted and looked at the ground. "It's only the one page. It's just... I have doubts. About the whole thing. I've come this close before and found that the source of the information was... misinformed. Then that...demon comes along and adds his annoyance to my worry and...I just can't control myself." 

"Yeah, he sure does stir things up, doesn't he?" Lina agreed. 

Gourry nodded, "Zel mostly..."   
  
  
  


Xelloss reappeared on a tree branch away from the road and opened the book to the dog-eared page. He scanned it for the cure, then turned the page. "Oh, my..." he smiled evilly. "I don't think Miss Lina or Mr. Zelgadiss read this page. I see...yes...this could be...fun..."   
  


"What's that you say?" Lina asked Gourry. 

Zelgadiss' eyes flew up to catch Gourry's. With his demon-sharp hearing, even the barest whisper was within his range. What was Gourry trying to say? He couldn't possibly guess that Zelgadiss had a, well, 'thing' for Xelloss. Even Zelgadiss didn't know the extent or nature of this...'thing' he felt for the demon, but when he let himself ponder it at all, he knew that this...'thing' for Xelloss went deeper than a lust for his power. Of course, that was when his shielding would slam in and his brain would shut out all Xelloss-related yearnings and replace them with anger and resentment. 

Gourry just rattled on to Lina. His back was turned to Zel, but he wasn't a total fool. He wasn't about to hurt Zel's feelings on purpose by saying more than necessary. "Xelloss mostly bothers Zel." 

"Yeah, well that's because he gets his kicks from Zel's negative feedback. If Zel would just contain himself better, like you..." Lina met Gourry's smile with one of her own, then continued, "..then he'd leave him alone." 

"I dunno," Gourry said. When pressed by Lina to say more, he added, "I think Xelloss likes Zel." 

Zelgadiss stumbled over a tree root. Had he not a demon-quick agility, he would have landed flat on his face. As it was, he caught himself in time and pretended that nothing had happened. What?! He shouted to himself. Xelloss 'liked' him? Oh, that's rich... Zelgadiss scrunched up his face in disgust and leaped over a jumble of rocks. 

"You think what?" Lina yelled. With a few buffets to Gourry's head, she attempted to right his wrong thinking. "He picks up on Zel's demon vibes, that's all! He bugs me too, but that's cause I'm the most powerful sorceress in the whole world." 

"Well...I don't know.. Ouch! Lina! Stop!" And the two of them moved on a little faster, fighting and arguing most of the way. 

Zel relaxed. Lina was right, as usual. Xelloss would find his partial demon makeup to be interesting, no doubt. Although, Zel knew, it was as a means of controlling him, and not in a friendly way...what ever that might mean. Zelgadiss shuddered and quickened his pace. Better get to Seyruun soon...   
  
  
  


"How wonderful that you all are here! It's been months since we all saw one another!" The princess squealed as Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss entered the throne room. "I just received a message this morning from our friend Miss Sylphiel. She's coming here to...visit, and will be here tomorrow!" 

"Sylphiel, huh?" Lina asked. "Yeah, it's been awhile. Didn't she marry some priest of Cephied?" 

"Yes, but...ah..." Amelia seemed uncomfortable to discuss their priestess friend now that she'd brought up her name. "He died a year ago. She has a cute baby girl and you'll get to meet her." The subject of the little girl seemed pleasant enough for Amelia's smile to return at its mention. "I promised not to tell you more until she was here too." 

Zelgadiss waited until his friends had finished feasting and getting up to date on their recent activities, before taking Amelia aside. His cure had of course been the main topic of the evening, but not the 'bloody' details. Lina was leaving Zelgadiss to work those out with Amelia...alone. "I was wondering if we might speak privately," he muttered in a low voice. 

The princess smiled, "Yes, I'd like that, but...not right now, Mr. Zelgadiss." She yawned extravagantly. "I had a very long, hard day...that's ended on a bright note with you all coming, but..." 

"You are tired. I can see that," Zelgadiss said with a curt nod. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but...you see...its about my cure." 

"You must be very excited about it, I'm sure. What an extraordinary find Miss Lina made. And to think, you had just checked that library the day before and not seen it!" 

"Yes. I don't know how I could have over looked it at the time," he shook his head and smiled wryly. "Possibly because Gourry was using it for a pillow?" 

Amelia laughed aloud. "Poor Gourry!" Again, she yawned enough to split her face in two. 

Even Zelgadiss had the decency to allow Amelia to take her leave after that. She was about to drop. She would probably fall asleep the moment her head touched her pillows. She would most likely sleep very deeply. And if not, well...there were spells to assure that she didn't awaken until morning. He could simply drain the necessary blood from her in her sleep. He was certain she wouldn't mind. She was in love with him, right? She would be more than happy to aid him in acquiring his cure, he convinced himself. Yes, he'd be taking the blood unbidden tonight, but after he'd affected the cure and she had seen him, a human man, then she would be so thrilled that she wouldn't be mad at all. No, she would be thankful that he had spared her the ordeal. That's right! He was doing her a favor! 

He had completely won over his own self doubts at last, and even had himself glowing with self-righteous pride that what he was about to do was in accord with Amelia's principles of justice. 

Having secured a small vial and stopper from the kitchen help, Zelgadiss excused himself from Lina and Gourry's company and proceeded upstairs to the royal bedrooms. He knew his way around, but pressed his ear to her door to assure himself that it was, without question, her room before entering. The soft sigh of her breathing, so unlike the sonorous snores of her father, issued from the crack under the door. That was the room. 

He glanced quickly side to side, then let himself into her room, past the door with a whispered 'unlock' spell. Silently, whether he needed to or not, he moved briskly to Amelia's bedside and looked down upon her resting form. So peaceful... Enough. He withdrew his knife and the vial from beneath his cloak, and then lowered himself onto his knees. 

"Sleep." He deepened her rest with a simple incantation. No reason risking her waking up to find him hovering over her with a knife! Swiftly he pulled back the bedcovers far enough to find an arm. Ah, the pale blue vessels stood out clearly from her delicate wrist. So easy... He made to sever one of those blood vessels when a sudden sound startled him. He froze when he heard the voice. The oh-so-familiar voice of the demon. 

"What ARE you doing? Oh! Did I startle you?" Xelloss asked merrily. 

"Hnn," Zelgadiss grunted in annoyance and effort as he moved on the man instantly, pointing the blade of his knife at Xelloss' throat. 

"Do it," Xelloss growled taunting the chimera to act on his impulse. 

Zelgadiss tensed, ready to slit the demon's fine skin one second, then pulled back his knife-hand as he released Xelloss' collar with his other hand. "I won't give you the satisfaction," Zel sneered. 

Xelloss smiled serenely and shook out his cloak and smoothed down his hair where Zelgadiss had mussed it. "How insensitive! And here I thought you were getting in touch with your inner demon part and killing the little justice-freak. I only hoped I could get into the act." 

"K-killing? No. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous! You stole the book of spells so obviously you read about my cure and know exactly why I'm doing what I'm doing. I could have been finished in here by now. Go. Go away!" Zelgadiss set the vial down to avoid breaking it. 

Xelloss' smiled widened. "You are collecting blood from Miss Amelia? For your cure? You really think it will work?"   
  


Clenching his fists until the knuckles turned white, Zelgadiss struggled to control his temper and not pummel the demon's pretty face to a pulp. "Do...you...know..." he said with effort, "...that it _won't_ work?" 

"What? The spell? Oh, _that_...well, maybe it will. I really can't say... Oh no! Not 'Won't say'– CAN'T say. I simply don't know if the spell works. I do know that the writer of that book was quite an accomplished sorcerer and the few spells I recognized appeared accurate; that is, after brief study. I didn't take the time to read it for long." 

Zelgadiss watched this performance with interest. "That was a long speech blessedly free of secrets. I suppose you were telling me the truth. Whether it will work or not... I always hope it will. No cure has yet, obviously, so I'm not counting on it, but I'm going to give it a try momentarily. So, if you will excuse me..." 

"I meant, do you think Amelia's blood is the correct ingredient?" Xelloss said in haste. "You believe she's the one that loves you the most then? Not, say...Lina?" 

Zelgadiss froze in his tracks, his back to Xelloss, mid stride on his way back to retrieve the vial and finish the task of blood-letting. "Lina? You really are out of touch." 

"Well, I am a Mazouku, Zelgadiss. Try as I like, the nuances of human love-lives are complicated and difficult for me to fathom, at times." He gathered himself proudly, smile dropped. "Fill me in, then, would you?" 

"I don't know why but...here goes. Lina and Gourry are close. Very close." Zel paused, searching for the correct words to explain. 

"Having sex? That must be embarrassing...uncomfortable for you. Odd man out and all..." Xelloss' smile returned. 

Zelgadiss' blush deepened, rising to his hairline and sinking into his collar. "I only just caught up with them again after a rather...uncomfortable occurrence." 

"Awkward...Except when Miss Amelia is along. Right? So that pairs the two of you up automatically... Or..." Xelloss' voice caught in his throat. He had the strangest, nauseous feeling welling up inside, starting from the pit of his non-existent stomach then moving upward and outward. What was going on? Why was he undergoing a moment of...confusion? 

"Or...what?" Zel bit off his words. 

"Oh...ah... or are you in love with...the princess?" There he asked. And it was painful. It was really difficult to say aloud in a light, careless tone. Why was that? And what was with the massive weight pressing down on his chest preventing him from breathing properly? 

"NO! I mean, I love her, but...I'm not IN love with her. She's a wonderful person, a find friend, student, and traveling companion. But, she doesn't ...move me." 

"But you think she feels deeply for you." 

"I guess," Zel sighed. "I'm hoping its true so this works." 

"And you're willing to use her feelings for your own ends then just...take off? What a first-rate Mazouku you'd make!" Xelloss grinned. He was breathing a tiny bit freer. But something was still nagging him. 

Zelgadiss spat a curse and returned to his task. With a single quick flick of his wrist, hers was slit, the blood oozing from the wound and collecting in the vial. 

Xelloss' excitement increased. But it wasn't a lively, cheerful emotion. He felt agitated, anticipating the next part of the spell...and its outcome. What was bothering him so much? Okay, he knew Zelgadiss was unaware of all the consequences of the spell. Should he tell him? No. 

Xelloss closed his eyes and visualized the final line of the spell, the one on the next page, which Zel and Lina had not read. It was that line that fascinated Xelloss. He smiled. The source of the blood, that person, would have dominion over the one receiving the cure. Complete control. Amelia...would have absolute control over Zelgadiss for TWO YEARS. 

If it worked. 

If she was the one who loved Zelgadiss more than any other. 

Xelloss' head began to spin, his eyes lost focus, his palms grew damp and his face paled. No. That would not do at all. He wanted that control over Zelgadiss. Yes. He'd take the boy under his wing, so to speak. After two years, Zelgadiss would be ready to accept Xelloss' offer to become a Mazouku. He'd love the taste of power Xelloss would give him. And want more. Xelloss could convince him that he could remain human in appearance, as he himself did, while retaining all his power and strength– more even! As a Mazouku. 

This excited Xelloss. Now, how should he make it all come to pass? Certainly nothing would go his way if Zelgadiss was bound as a human man to a human girl who was crazy about him. Zelgadiss would fall under her spell as sure as this one would bring about his cure. If it worked. If she was the one. Zelgadiss thought she was, and Lina too. But... 

Astonishment painted his handsome features. He came to the odd realization that he, Xelloss, had feelings for Zelgadiss. Feelings, and not only such shallow ones of disgust or amusement either. He wanted Zelgadiss to be devoted to him and him alone. Not to the little princess. Could this be...love? Did he love Zelgadiss? His nose wrinkled with distaste. Love? Hardly!   
  


Zelgadiss sealed the vial of freshly drawn blood and cast a healing spell over Amelia's cut wrist. Pocketing the stolen blood, he walked briskly to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Xelloss asked with a gasp. Where had the time gone? 

"Where you won't disturb me." Zel left the room without a backward glance. 

Xelloss knew he must act and soon. What if it was he (dare he think it?) who loved Zelgadiss more than any other? Was that possible? No, not love. But perhaps he craved to feel something akin to love. Zelgadiss' despair. Despair when the cure failed. Or, better yet, despair to have it work and find himself a human at last, but under a demon's total control for the next two years. Oh wow! How delicious that would be! To have that arrogant young man at his beck and call! Ah...but then...   
  


Xelloss was pacing the floor of Amelia's bedroom, unaware that he was doing so or where he was. He was deep in thought. Would what passed for blood that coursed though Xelloss' being work just as well as human blood in the spell? The incantation didn't specify that other-races' blood wouldn't work. Could it work? And would his 'feelings' for Zelgadiss amount to 'love' enough for the spell to work? Xelloss didn't know and wouldn't admit to himself the depth of his feelings either. If he assumed it all was possible, then the next problem was: How could he stop Zelgadiss from using Amelia's blood? Did he have time? 

Xelloss started to panic, a very unmonsterly thing to do. Wait! His ragged breathing was making his brain fuzzy. Stop a second and think this through. If, big IF here, he loved Zelgadiss, that would be a rare thing, special. Perhaps he loved Zelgadiss more than any other person. More than Amelia. Then, that would mean the enchantment, using her blood, would fail. Yes! He would have a chance, wouldn't he? Ah, but how would he convince Zel to use HIS ...astral blood? Zel hated him much of the time. At least he felt strongly about Xelloss and often waves of hatred emanated from him. No. Zel would not cheerfully use Xelloss' material for any reason. 

Xelloss smiled. He would have to trick him into using his astral blood. Now that was something Xelloss was comfortable with! He sucked in a deep breath, searched for Zelgadiss' whereabouts, and disappeared. 

Xelloss found him deep within the palace at the center of the white magic power. "You are prepared for failure, right?" 

Zelgadiss ignored the demon as best he could and continued reciting the incantation from memory. He sprinkled a few drops of Amelia's blood on his head and shouted the final words. His body was consumed in a shimmery veil of magic. 

"Oh, no..." Xelloss shuddered. "It can't be! She can't possibly love him more than me! No! I mean..." Xelloss was sure of his 'heart' now, though he was loathe to admit it. He wanted Zel. But the spell...it was working! He could make out a lock of dark hair for a split second, then a flash of clear skin. NO! It wasn't true! He 'wanted' Zelgadiss more! He did! Not Amelia, him...Xelloss! 

The magic broke down. The hazy outline faded away, leaving Zelgadiss, the chimera, intact once again. Waves of disappointment and anguish from the sad young man washed over Xelloss' mind. 

FRUSTRATION! "Dammit!" Zel cried out falling to his knees and pounding the tile floor with his golem-covered fists. "Ah...Does this get you off, you nasty demon? Is that why you're here? To feed off my pain? I want to deal with all this alone!" 

Xelloss frowned. "You knew it might not work..." 

"I also know now that Amelia really doesn't care that...deeply for me. That no one does. That my cure...it's hopeless." 

"Actually," Xelloss stepped closer to Zel. "You missed part of the spell." 

"I did not! I performed it perfectly!" 

"The last line was on the following page. You never read it." 

Zelgadiss froze, staring into Xelloss' face, searching for a clue to his truthfulness. "Give me back that book!" He demanded. "Let me see for myself!" 

"Book?" 

Zelgadiss couldn't stand the stupid teasing Xelloss seemed to lavish upon him. He hated to play along. Impatiently he said, "Yes. The book of spells. You took it from me, don't play dumb with me!" 

"Ah, let me check." Xelloss made a point of patting his sides, then of digging through his shoulder bag dramatically. "Nope. Must have set it down someplace... I just can't recall where..." 

That was over the top. Zelgadiss launched himself at the demon, attempting to throttle him with his bare hands. "No! You won't ruin this chance for me!" 

"That's...right!" Xelloss gasped. 

Zel released him. "What do you mean?" 

"I remember the last line perfectly. I can help. We'll try the spell again. I'll help!" 

Zel's demeanor improved a bit, then-- just as quickly-- his mood plummeted. "I used all her blood from the vial. I'll have to get more." 

"I can do that!" Xelloss chirped. And before Zel could object, Xelloss disappeared with the vial. He returned seconds later. "Here you go!" 

"That was fast. How did you do that so quickly?" Zel eyed him suspiciously, then his eyes widened. "Did you harm her? Is she still bleeding in the bed?" 

Xelloss' hands flew up protectively. "She's fine. I extracted it... painlessly and without harming her. I swear to Shabrinigdo!" 

He calmed Zel down while adding another spell to the vial contents, making it appear more 'blood-like'. For it was not Amelia's blood this time. "Let's give this a go, okay?" 

"I don't know why I am trusting you or why I'm doing this except that the sooner I do it, the sooner its over with. Here, give that to me." Zel looked over Xelloss with an untrusting eye. The demon was acting uncharacteristically open and well-meaning. "So, are you going to tell me about the last part of the spell freely, or what?" 

"That's a secret," Xelloss smiled while hiding his eyes, "...but I'll supply the missing ingredient at the appropriate moment." 

So much for 'openness'. That alone should have alerted Zelgadiss to signs of possible duplicity. And it did. 

Zelgadiss sighed, "You must think I'm some kind of naive ... No, not 'some kind of', a-a-a complete idiot to let you participate in this spell. I should have known once you showed up that my fate was sealed, the cure was doomed. What kind of mess are you trying to get me into here, Xelloss? In fact, how do I know this is even Amelia's blood? Now that I look at it, it does seem a bit too dark and..."   
  


"Thick? It's coagulating as we speak." Xelloss meant that to sound flippant, but then he turned serious. "It's your cure, Zelgadiss. Your choice. I happen to have read the entire spell and remember the last line. I can complete it or not. It either works or it doesn't. Why should it matter to me whether or not you return to your human form? I don't even understand why you don't prefer this stronger, invulnerable form as it is." 

For a minute, Zelgadiss simply stood and stared, considering...weighing the demon's words. Why not take the chance? What did he have to lose? He'd failed before, innumerable times. So what's new? Well, Xelloss was present, for one thing. And it was nice just being with Xelloss, working together cooperatively for a change. Well...it could be, if he let it and stopped questioning Xelloss' motives. If only they could be friends, not enemies. Xelloss could teach him so much... When he wasn't trying to annoy him, Xelloss was good company. Entertaining, funny... a great story teller, handsome...sexy even... 

Whoa... Zel checked his straying thoughts. Good thing Xelloss wasn't a mind reader! 

Xelloss was watching the chimera with curiosity. He could feel the mix of emotions flowing from him. The chimera was confused and uncertain, but...was that a spicy bit of lust thrown in? Ooooh, that was very interesting, and arousing...oddly arousing... 

"Enough of this." Zelgadiss had made up his mind. He strode to the center of the room. Once again, Zel repeated the spell and sprinkled the 'blood'. At the end of the incantation, he looked to Xelloss for its completion. The veil of magic swirled around the chimera. Their eyes met through the mist. Xelloss smirked and mouthed, "I love you, Zelgadiss." 

Zel's eyes widened. Whether it was with understanding or due to the spell altering his form, Xelloss couldn't tell. Had he meant those words? He'd said them, but...no, they were merely words to nettle Zelgadiss at a critical and vulnerable moment. Love was beneath him. Intense...lust, yes, something like that was possible, hopefully enough to activate the spell. He did so want to have complete control over that proud young man for the next two years. Lust. Ummmm, to bed Zelgadiss. What a novel idea! 

He waited and watched. This time the spell held longer. The blue toned skin was replaced with flesh and the wiry hair turned soft and dark. Miracle upon miracles, the spell appeared to be working! The minutes ticked by and the transformation continued. This was taking longer than the failures using Amelia's blood. That must be a good sign! 

Xelloss wondered how much longer it would take. He could feel no pain coming from the young man , but then he could feel no emotional turmoil at all, oddly enough. In fact, the activity surrounding Zelgadiss seemed to be quieting down now. Perhaps the spell was nearing completion? 

Tentacles of mist shot out from Zelgadiss, snagging the shocked demon and drawing him in. The lines tightened, binding Xelloss to Zelgadiss chest to chest, face to face. Xelloss could feel electrical pulses pierce his astral form as well as the 'human' one. He couldn't move or cry out or use his magic to free himself. He was shocked and horrified. It had happened so astonishingly fast! Xelloss was trapped and helpless! He was seriously questioning his judgement, when everything went dark. 

The intensity increased, soaring to such a point that both men passed out and fell to the floor.   
  


When the mists dissipated, a normal-looking, human teenager was left lying alongside an ageless demon in the center of the white Magic Capital of the world. Palace guards found them the next morning and recognizing them as their princess' companions, or at least Zelgadiss was– if that was Zelgadiss-- called for her evaluation. Amelia hurried down, but was at a loss for words. She knew Zelgadiss planned to perform a cure-spell, but...it had worked! He was human again! However, it had left him unconscious, and mysteriously, Xelloss too! What was he doing here? What could have knocked him out? 

She checked Zel's neck for a pulse and found it strong and steady. "He's alive, but stunned, I think." She tried applying a series of healing spells, but there was no improvement. "That's all I can do for him. Good thing Miss Sylphiel is coming. She's better that I am with this kind of thing." 

Amelia instructed the guards to take both unconscious men up to Zel's room. "Leave the priest on the couch in the room. Oh, and please send Miss Sylphiel to me the moment she arrives." Amelia ran out of the room to find Lina. Lina must know more about that spell. Maybe she still had the book it came from and they could look for an explanation there.   
  


The newly returned-to-human young man opened his eyes sometime later to find the beautiful shrine priestess, Sylphiel, hovering over him. 

"He's awakening, Miss Amelia!" Sylphiel called out. 

Zel blinked. As his eyes brought reality into focus, he could see Lina and Gourry in the distance and...Xelloss rising slowly from the nearby couch and shaking out his hair. He raised a hand to touch Sylphiel, then became immobilized, fixed in place gawking at the appearance of his own flesh. The cure...it worked! 

"I-I'm human!" He gasped as his voice caught in his throat constricted with emotions. 

For the next few minutes everyone was talking and admiring the new, human Zelgadiss. He was so happy and relieved. He brushed away tears forming in his eyes and simply couldn't stop grinning. Then his eyes locked on to Xelloss' and Amelia's in turn. Oh my... What had he done? 

"Amelia...I have a confession to make," Zel began. 

"What's that Mr. Zelgadiss?" She asked moving closer and pressing his hand with her own. 

"I-I... used your blood. I took it last night...to complete the spell. I'm sorry, you didn't give me permission, but..." 

"Oh, I can guess. You didn't want me to suffer. That's okay, Mr. Zelgadiss. You are cured and that's what's important now!" 

"No, Amelia. I'm not really so noble. I did think along those lines to convince myself that it was okay to steal, but... Actually, I was afraid you might not agree. I didn't want to take that risk." 

"Oh, well..." Amelia looked a bit sad, then brightened. "That's okay too. It's all past now. Now there's the future to look forward to! But tell me, why my blood?" 

Before Zelgadiss could suggest that she and he speak in private, Lina jumped to the forefront. "Yeah, well now he knows how you feel about him, Amelia. You can plan a future together, ya see? Ah, the spell...it needed your blood, ya know, just yours could do it because..." 

Zelgadiss, still weakened from the ordeal, couldn't silence Lina fast enough. "No, don't...It's not fair, you see..." 

"Really? Just mine? Why's that? And what do you mean...how I feel about him, Miss Lina?" Amelia frowned slightly. 

"No..." Zel tried to stop the rather public discussion of their private lives. "It won't work for us...You see..." 

"Oh, yeah," Lina went on, dismissing Zel's sputtering attempts to break into the conversation, "The spell required that he use the blood of the one who loved him the most for it to work, and since we figured that must be you...and clearly it is since the cure worked..." 

"I'm not, I mean it's not the same for me..." Zel again tried to have his say. 

"B-But...that's just not true!" Amelia burst out. 

"Huh?" 

"I mean I like Mr. Zelgadiss and all. He's one of my very best friends, but I'm not in love with him..." 

While at the same instant Zelgadiss was admitting very much the same thing, "I'm not in love with her..." 

Both Amelia and Zelgadiss hesitated and their eyes met, "You... aren't?" 

She shook her head, "I'm in love with...." She grabbed Sylphiel's hand now and said, "...Miss Sylphiel! She's come to live in the palace with me and her baby. We're going to raise her together!" 

Xelloss meanwhile had stirred from his resting place and come to perch on Zel's bed. He could just blink out the moment things got too rough, but right now the emotional mix was very satisfying. 

"Congratulations," Gourry shouted politely. He stood and shook first Amelia's then Sylphiel's hand. Boy, that sure got him off the hook. He'd been worried about seeing Sylphiel again ever since they'd arrived at the palace and learned that Sylphiel was coming too-- and that she was single again! She'd pursued him, he had thought, for years. Apparently, he'd been wrong about that, just like Lina had been wrong about Amelia and Zelgadiss. That meant that his intuition concerning Zel and Xelloss could be wrong or was right–- er...maybe... 

"Er...yeah...kinda comes as a surprise..." Lina muttered. 

Zelgadiss smiled with relief that he had not used Amelia so badly as he had thought and that he wasn't going to hurt her feelings by refusing to love her equally in return. 

"So, Zel...?" Lina shot him a slant-eyed look. "Whose blood did you use anyway?" 

His mouth fell open. All his friends drew in closely to hear what he had to say. Who was it that loved him the most? 

"Musta come from Xelloss, then," Gourry casually tossed off. 

"What?" Lina screamed. "Are you nuts? He doesn't even _have_ blood, idiot!" 

But Zelgadiss wasn't so sure. His wide-open blue eyes met Xelloss' dark shrouded purple ones a moment, then Xelloss disappeared. Oh gods, what had just happened **_this time_**? 

Everyone was still waiting for Zelgadiss to say something. "I-I don't know," he muttered at last. "Xelloss...offered to collect more of Amelia's blood. The spell didn't work on the first try, you see. He told me we had ignored the last line of the spell. It was on the next page.." 

Zel met Lina's eyes and nodded. "That's right. I don't remember turning the page. It seemed complete. I was blinded by my excitement, I guess. I can't believe I could have done something stupid like that!" 

"So why didn't you just read it over again...the whole spell– and try again?" Lina asked. 

"If you remember when we set out to come here, Lina, it was Xelloss who stole the book from me! You weren't concerned because you and I had it memorized. But when I demanded Xelloss return it to me, he... well...claimed he'd mislaid it. He, conveniently of course, had 'memorized' the spell in its entirety and offered to help me complete it a second time. That's when he took off and returned with a fresh supply of blood-- from gods-knows where or whom... I assumed it was from Amelia..." 

"So what was the last of the spell?" Sylphiel asked, being the least affected by the whole ordeal. 

"I..." Zelgadiss sighed significantly this time, "...have no idea. He whispered something then...the spell took over and I blanked out." 

"Well, you're cured so I guess it doesn't matter, right?" Lina asked. 

"I hope not," Zel murmured. "But the way Xelloss disappeared just now, without a word of explanation...has got to be a bad omen." 

Everyone agreed in silence, but pretended not to. They parted for the rest of the morning, some to eat and some to ponder their existence. Amelia and Sylphiel had invited everyone to a little celebration in the garden later in the afternoon, so they knew they'd have more time to deal with Zel's situation. Now was time for contemplation. 

But not so much for Zelgadiss. Xelloss returned immediately after the last person left Zel's room. "Hello." 

Zel looked at him darkly then pulled the covers over his head. He had not left his bed and was not planning to until absolutely necessary. That suited Xelloss perfectly. He thought it was time he tested that last part of the 'cure'. 

"Mad?" 

"Yes." Zel's muffled voice could barely be heard. "How did you do it?" He sat up and looked over as Xelloss planted himself on the edge of his bed. 

"Do wh...?" 

"Make that spell work, dammit all!" 

"Oh, well...I don't know. Nothing special. I just..." He cleared his throat. Why was this becoming so difficult? "It...was mine," Xelloss admitted softly. "I created a fluid form of some of my astral material. You used it...unknowingly." Xelloss took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His deportment changed. He felt deflated and hurt inside, when he should have been jubilant with his success. If Zelgadiss resented him for this transgression, how would he deal with the mutual binding part of the spell? Did it matter as long as it worked? Yes, Xelloss admitted, it did for some reason. A lot. To him. 

"You used...your..." Zel halted. A blush spread across his face. Had Xelloss guessed that he had...feelings for him? Did HE have feelings for HIM? The spell worked, didn't it? Was he going to tease him now? "What does that mean, then? Do you..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, to ask the question most pressing on his mind: 'Does he love me, then?' 

The end-game was near, Xelloss was afraid. It either worked or it didn't. They either had some tie, or they didn't. Time to collect his prize and go. 

"Kiss me," he commanded the human. 

Without pausing to breathe first, Zelgadiss leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against Xelloss'. 

It worked! Xelloss' 'heart' jumped for joy. 

"Again, but with some feeling this time," Xelloss said huskily. This was getting exciting now! 

Zelgadiss nodded and used a hand to draw Xelloss' face to his. He held him fast and pressed their lips together firmly. They separated and stared at one another. 

"Don't you know how to kiss?" Xelloss asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "You've never...even practiced?" 

Zel blushed and looked away, ashamed. 

"Well, now, " Xelloss grinned. "This will be a real learning experience for you then. Lay back and relax..." 

The human couldn't have stopped him even if he had wanted to. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if he had no will power to fight or argue. He simply wished to submit to Xelloss' will, although he found that to be odd. He had never wanted to before, had he? 

"Don't tighten your lips too much or relax them so much that our teeth hit. Right...that's better. Now, try again, and this time move your lips gently, enjoy the feeling..." Xelloss coaxed his awkward lover-to-be. 

Zel did. When he felt a moist tongue sweep across his lower lip, it tickled. He gasped and opened his mouth, leaving Xelloss room to slip his tongue inside the his mouth. "Oh my gods..." Zel's mind raced. This was getting serious! 

Xelloss began an exploration of Zelgadiss. His clever tongue mapped out the young man's mouth while his hands began to travel over his chest. He could feel Zel respond, his soft moans were like music to his ears and his squirming was the prelude to a dance. Xelloss only had to say the word and take the lead. 

"Take off your clothes," Xelloss whispered as he rolled off the young man he had had pinned to the bed. 

"Everything?" Zel asked, his breath raspy. 

"Yes." Xelloss did not even attempt to hide his interest at this point. He was madly interested. "There's a mirror. You haven't seen yourself as a human for awhile. How old are you– fifteen?" 

Zelgadiss frowned. He kicked off his pants and pulled off his tunic. His sword and boots and cloak lay on a chair where the guards had carefully left them the night before. "I am twenty, Xelloss. Rezo transformed me into a Chimera when I was twelve." 

He turned to face the mirror and gazed at his remarkable reflection. He was human. 

"You look immature, like a boy. Gourry, now he looks twenty..." 

"He's twenty-five, and a different build. I take after Rezo, unfortunately, slender and youthful. Sorry to disappoint you. May I get dressed now?" Xelloss' analysis of him had hurt. 

"No. And I didn't say that to make you feel inferior, Zelgadiss. You look...absolutely gorgeous to me." 

"What?" Zel gasped. 

Xelloss cut him off with another command. "Time to undress me. Here, I'll do the cloak clasp...its...magical..." He handed Zel the heavy garment to set aside. 

Zel stared at the strange tie at the waistline of Xelloss' tunic. "How does this work?" 

Xelloss chuckled, "No matter. The clothes are a part of me anyway. Here..." With a snap, he was magically divested of all his clothes. "There, all done." 

"You," Zel's mouth turned up at the corners smugly, "are pretty skinny too." 

Xelloss smiled. "I'd say we're well matched in size." 

Zel blushed again. "I-I didn't mean..." 

"I know! You are so innocent, aren't you? You have never had sex with a man, have you?" 

Aghast, Zel shook his head, "Not with anyone! No one would touch me! I couldn't even bear to touch myself...as a monster!" 

"I would have, if you had asked," Xelloss said in a low sexy voice. 

"I never would have." 

"I know, but now you will. Ask me..." Xelloss commanded. 

Zel swallowed, but had to obey. "Ah...touch me...hold me..." 

Xelloss smiled, "If you insist..." 

Zelgadiss was overwhelmed with sensation. Skin rubbing against skin. The contact he had missed and craved for so long! He groaned and wriggled sensuously, unintentionally, as his knees weakened and bent. 

"You are driving me mad," Xelloss nearly snarled in his ear. "Get on the bed." 

Zel did, but he whimpered as Xelloss stretched out atop him and settled his legs in between Zel's. Xelloss spread his legs so as to part Zel's in order to accommodate him more comfortably. Then, remarkably, Xelloss had the urge not to rush and hurt his lover, but to tend to his needs and bring him a pleasurable release. "Relax...I'm not going to rape you." 

Zel sighed and closed his eyes, submitting immediately. "Is it you? Is it possible that you...love me?" There he had said it. He had asked the question. 

Xelloss turn to ponder and consider his answer. "Shut up and take this like a man," he growled softly.   
  


Zelgadiss' eyes widened with surprise, but Xelloss was smiling. Zel had had no idea how talented a lover Xelloss could be or what sex with a male Mazouku could entail. But he got a taste of both that morning.   
  
  
  


"Zelgadiss? Time to wake up. Time to party with your friends." Xelloss' voice, velvety and soft gently forced activity back into Zel's limbs.   
  
  
  


"Oh? What? Ah...that..." As much as his body resisted, he had to do what Xelloss wanted, as if he had no control of his own. "Yeah, right. Will you come with me?" 

"Certainly, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Xelloss smiled and dressed them both with a spell. "A shower would be nice, but we overslept." 

Zel nodded, unlocked and opened the door. "Yes, I'm a bit...sticky." A blush crept up from his chin as the source of that stickiness came to mind. "I can't believe...I...we..." 

"Don't give me any grief about what we've done. You enjoyed yourself and we both know it. Now...go on!" Xelloss chuckled at his lover's discomfort and lead him out the door. 

All his friends were pleased to see Zelgadiss looking relaxed and almost happy again. They drank to his cure and to Amelia and Sylphiel's new life together. 

Amelia had a bit more to drink than she customarily did, making her bolder than usual. "So, Miss Lina, when are you and Gourry getting married? We all know you love one another! What are you waiting for?" 

Lina's embarrassment amused her other friends, but encouraged Gourry to press her for an answer. "Yeah, ah...I mean...would ya? Marry me, that is?" 

Perhaps he had had a tumbler or two of beer, but he was cold sober when he asked her. Lina stared into his eyes, then answered, "Yeah, why not? We were goin' to my home town anyway. You can meet my family and do it there." 

"Yay!" Amelia cheered. "This is a merry party! Now if we only knew who your secret love was, Mr. Zelgadiss, we could unite you in happiness too!" 

Xelloss chuckled, "Oh he's been united with happiness already..." 

"What was that, Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked, wavering a bit woozily. 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Gourry shouted aloud. 

"Pardon me?" Xelloss turned his way. 

"You gave Zel your blood, or whatever, for the spell. Didn't ya?" 

"Ah..." 

"Mr. Xelloss? It's you? Y-You are in love with...Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked in a near-whisper. 

Now, Xelloss hadn't even admitted the truth to Zel, barely accepting it himself! All eyes were on him, including Zel's. That's when he realized that no matter what the magic book had said about the power of the spell, Zel also had a kind of control over him. He couldn't actually harm Zel. He didn't want to hurt Zel. He wanted Zel to love him in return, and Zel was human, so it had to be on human terms. Ah...so...well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad for two years. Maybe he could learn something new too. 

He locked eyes with Zelgadiss and smiled sincerely, "Yes. Yes to it all." 

And Zelgadiss smiled back. "It wouldn't have killed you to have told me, you know." 

"You think?" Xelloss giggled. 

"Kiss me," Zel demanded. 

And Xelloss did. You see, true love really was a two-way street. They were both united and under the spell of their shared affections. And, no, Xelloss never returned that book of spells, and no, he never told Zel what the lines following the incantation said. Two years was really such a short amount of time. If what they had was real, the spell would bind them for a lifetime and if not...well, it wouldn't have worked in the first place. 

The end. 


End file.
